nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
NZP Parody 3
Due to several requests, I shall be writing more of the NZP Parodies for your enjoyment. :-Vi :-) ---- DS: I SHALL KILL YOU MAGS! Vissy: Don't :Call :Me :MAGS! :DIEEEE!!! *Vissy kills DS* DS: Noooooooo- *dead* HHS: Time to release my hellhounds of doom on the NZP Crusaders! MUAHAHAHHAH! Vi: o.e ZH115: Do I count as a NZP Crusader? o3o Bird: I know I do~ Vi: NO ONE IS NZP CRUSADER EXCEPT VI! Dead: D: Vi: Lol, jk. Bird: YEI! BV: I call the cupcakes! Vi: I call the ice cream! Mint Chocolate Chip 8D Dead: I call the spoons! Vi: Dead: BV: Bird: ZH115: e_e Vi: o3o Ebon: WTF is going on in here? I was enjoying poorly cooked british scones imported from britain and you all are bouncing off the walls! Vi: I know, it's FUN 8D Dead: Meh. Ebon, don't complain. Ebon: I'm sorry that I'm normal and also a british mastermind plotting to take over THE WORLD!!!!!! After I finish my scones and tea, of course :) Vi: e.e BV: Ah, can I join you for some scones? Ebon: Of course, fellow Britishman! *BV and Ebon fade away* Vi: Lol, doesn't Ebon always get on me for it being pronounced "Englishman" and not "Britishman?" I'm confused now xD Vissy: *coughs, covered in smoke* I killed DS HHS: DIE EVERYONE! *unleashes hellhounds* Vi: I got this .-. *kills all hellhounds with Wunderwaffe DG-2* Vissy: Shut up, I'm playing teh Pokemanzzzz. Vi: Oooh, did you choose Giratina? Vissy: Nu, dat's not an option o3o Vi: DIE! *shoots Vissy, which destroys his DS* Vissy: NOOOOOO! I WILL KILL YOU! *Vi and Vissy start trying to stab eachother with knives* Dead: let's....slowly...walk away now... .::. MEANWHILE.... .::. Bounty: HHS! DS! Cam! We must plot to murder the NZP Crusaders while they are distracted! Cam: Arite. HHS: SHUSH I AM TWEETING THE PLANS TO THEM SO THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT'S COMING. DS: *le facepalm* HHS! WTF!? Cam: This plan is as failish as meh grammamamamers! Bounty: mien too~ c: .::.MEANWHILE... .::. Vi: I'd like to say I've been thinking for a long time about this wiki, and I have come to a conclusion that we need a new wiki background. Ours looks a dull color and very hard to follow through with, and I think everyone else agrees. I'd also like to give a high-five to Dead, Vissy, and everyone else in the room for being members. BV: That was a remarkable speech. BRAVO! Go and change the background! We are counting on you 8'D .::. TEN MINUTES LATER! .::. Vissy: Vi. What have you done? EB: I agree that this MLP Wallpaper is stupendous! 8D Vi: Blaze didn't show up so I let him choose instead ._. EB: WOOHOOOOO! PRINCESS CELESTIA FOREVER! Vissy: *eye twitch* I'm going to go puke, excuse me a moment. Dead: I really don't mind 8] Vi: Dead: EB: Vissy: WTF is up with the frog thing!? .::. THE END B) ---- WHAT TO EXPECT NEXT TIME: MAGIC WIZARD PONY BRONIES! TUNE INTO CHANNEL 115 NEXT TIME TO HEAR THE EPIC ADVENTURE TALE THAT IS.... DUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUUDUUDU! NZP PARODIES! ...yei